Potentiometers incorporating helical coil spring wipers have been known in the prior art, as amply discussed in the related applications incorporated herein. Such helical coil spring wipers are placed in cavities containing an element formed of a resilient material. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,753 for example, the helical coil spring wiper both rolls and slides along the surface of the resistance element. The individual coil sections of the spring in fact effect multiple electrical contacts with the resistance element. As a result, the electrical connection is not a smooth one, and the contact resistance variation (CRV) was not suitable for highly accurate commercial use of such potentiometers.